


Midnight Strike

by Central_Pwark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 7 dream, 7Dream are Best Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, But also not actually a University au, Doyoung is also there, F/M, Jaemin has a crush on Renjun and everyone except Renjun knows, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Jeno Are Best Friends, M/M, Magic, Mark and Chenle like to fight, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, WayV - Freeform, i will add more tags as time goes on, nct - Freeform, older members are there but this fic isn't centered around them, renmin is the only confirmed ship right now, you might see chensung who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Central_Pwark/pseuds/Central_Pwark
Summary: In a world where your magic has to be hidden in the common realm, what's a boy to do when he gets the most dangerous and type there is?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Midnight Strike

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Jaemin had gathered the gang at their clubhouse in his backyard and was dying to show his friends his result. The others had made bets, saying all positive things and variations of healer types had been thrown around.  
"What!" Chenle asked, feeding off his energy, becoming bouncy as well.  
"Guess my bounds!"  
"Oooh! Multiple~" Donghyuck smiled, running through the possibilities in his mind.  
"Nature-" Mark started, jolting when Jaemin clapped his hands together.  
"Bingo! Be less broad."  
"Flora bound!" Jisung guessed.  
"Bingo! And-"  
"Healer!" Three of them shouted. Jaemin held a finger up.  
"I'm a flora healer and a blank offensive."  
"You? Got offensive magic?"  
"It's terrifying!" Jaemin grinned.  
"Mmm-Light offensive?" Renjun guessed.  
"Ding dong dang dong! Look at this." Jaemin showed them his plaque and the others gasped at the beautiful carvings. A bright sun (with an honestly super creepy face) looked to the right with a grin while a rose bloomed in the middle.  
"Cough it up, bozos!" Donghyuck clasped his hands together and grinned as the other pulled out wads of cash.  
"Is it really smart to let him play?" Jeno asked, stretching.  
"I don't use my magic to play-it's called intuition, look it up."  
"I'm so excited to get my results back!" Chenle bounced in his seat, practically vibrating in place.  
"Your plaque is beautiful." Renjun cradled it in his arms.  
"Ah- what's your plaque spell?"  
"Its a flora light mix. It's for healing purposes." Jaemin took his plaque back and read the incantation. "H-helle Dornen" a bright light filled the room and Jaemin gasped as he glared at his arms that were now covered in little spikes.  
"Ha! You look like a shiny durian." Chenle grinned.  
"The hell?"  
"gespiegeltes Bild." Jeno said, making him reflect the image of Jaemins spell. He got a closer look at the thorns and moved a spiky hand to Donghyucks cheek.  
"Hey! That stings!" He shoved him away and rubbed his cheek.  
"Where'd you learn to do that?" Jisung asked.  
"Library."  
"How boring." Renjun scoffed.  
The boys spent the rest of the afternoon fawning over any spells they'd learnt at school or in Jenos case, the library, and Chenle was getting more and more excited.

When Chenle got his test results back in the mail and he basically exploded. He rounded up all his friends in his basement and tried to put on a calm face.  
"I've never been more excited in my entire life- guess what!"  
"W-"  
"I'm a radiant strike." Chenle flapped his paper around. The room went silent.  
"No way." Renjun almost choked on his water. Strikes, people that could choose from ten different bounds whenever they pleased, were extremely rare.  
"They're all offensive except for one. I've got a light defensive."  
"Light gang." Jaemin flashed an L with his fingers on his forehead.  
"Don't tell him." Donghyuck shushed Jeno who wanted to tell him that's not what he thinks it means.  
"Show us your plaque!" Renjun said, excited to see what it'd look like. An eye with ten brilliant colors was carved into the white wood.  
"What's your plaque spell?" Mark asked.  
"I've been using it all day, it's so cool-look. tu silentium perpetuum!" There was a flash of colors in his hand and at once a glowing knight was standing in front of him brandishing a flaming sword.  
"Holy shit!"  
"It's different every time! The last time he had a huge axe made of ice it was sick."  
"He's about to attack." Donghyuck mumbled, panic rising.  
"Huh?" Jeno furrowed his brows and gasped as the knight lifted his sword. "unzerbrechliche Wand!" A wall shot up between the boys and the sword. There were a few clinking noises before the glow on the other side faded. Jenos wall dissolved and they all sat there in shock.  
"That was cool as all hell but what the fuck?" Jaemin scoffed as he gaped at Chenle.  
"He tried to kill us!" Mark shouted.  
"Okay but did you die? Jeno had it covered." Chenle scoffed. "I'll need to train him if it takes him that long to address a threat."  
"Again, he tried to kill us." Renjun, annoyed and terrified, gestured.  
"I'll see if I can get him to use the electric whip."  
"Electric Huh?" Donghyuck was still dazed from the attack. Chenle paced around his basement.  
"You said you've been using it all day, are you not tired?" Jisung asked, anxious about his own soon to come magic.  
"It's the first time I've used magic in my life I think I'm okay. tu silentium perpetuum!" It was the electric whip. Electricity crackled with energy as the knight swung at them. Chenle cheered as the others screamed. Donghyuck dragged Renjun out of the way just before he was hit as Jeno put up a wall.  
"Chenle stop it!" Jeno grumbled as his wall began to crack. He huffed and put up another.  
"Chenle you're gonna hurt someone. Put him away." Jisung hid behind Jenos wall since he had no way to protect himself.  
"You guys are no fun." Chenle pouted and placed a hand on the shoulder of his knight and in the blink of an eye it was gone.  
"Chenle you could've seriously hurt someone! What's wrong with you?" Mark yelled at him but he was too absorbed in his plaque to care.  
"Sorry, won't do it again." He mumbled waving him off. "Hey Jisung, I'll be the first one to take you down when you get your results back. Be prepared."  
"Your almost complete disregard of human life is awful." Renjun mumbled, unheard.  
"I'll kick your ass, rich boy." Jisung grinned, pumped for the day his results would come back. 

Jisung's test results came in the mail on a Monday. He ran inside with the package.  
"Guys! I got my results!" Jisung waved his box around and smiled as Yeojin and Sanha came into the living room from their own rooms. The trio's adoptive parents walked in from the kitchen. They all sat on the couches that surrounded the coffee table where the little box laid.  
"I'm so excited! Do you think you'll be water bound like me?" Sanha grinned.  
"We aren't related so I doubt it but it's nice to dream." Jisung shrugged. He used his nail to puncture the thin tape and his face fell. "Hm?"  
"What's the matter?" Yeojin asked. Jisung showed her the almost empty result paper and pulled out the dark (and depressing) plaque. It was black with a blue moon in the top corner. In the center was a man in a straw hat standing in front of a cross in the ground, presumably a grave.  
"Midnight strike? What does that mean?" Yeojin asked, scrunching up her nose. Their parents went pale.  
"Don't do that spell!" Their father shouted as he snatched the plaque from Jisung.  
"What's wrong? I'm confused?" Sanha said, tilting his head.  
"Your friend is a radiant strike right?" Yeojin asked, her eyes bright.  
"Chenle, yeah." he leaned towards her to get the paper back when their mother put Jisung in a bubble. "Woah-"  
"Stay back!" She grabbed Yeojin and pulled her back, the paper fluttering to the ground.  
"Mom put him down! You're scaring us." Sanha clutched a pillow to his chest. She dropped Jisung to the ground, barely missing the coffee table and pulled him away too.  
"Get out of our house!" She shouted, eyebrows furrowed.  
"I don't-" he sat up, cradling his elbow.  
"Go!" Their father put up a shield around them and threw the plaque at Jisung. "Get out."  
"I don't understand! What's going on!"  
"Don't make me warn you again boy!" Jisung grabbed his paper and plaque and stood up.  
"Dad-"  
"I'm not your damn father! Get out." Jisung furrowed his brow as he was placed in another bubble. He was forced outside and the door closed with a slam. He stomped away, hurt and confused.

He walked for what felt like hours until he stopped somewhere familiar. He pushed open the door to the cafe with a jingle and scanned the baristas until he found a familiar face.  
"Jaemin." The pink haired boy turned to him with a smile that quickly faded when he saw the state of him. He quickly herded him to a table and took off his work apron.  
"What's the matter, do you need anything?" Jaemin asked concern dripping off his words.  
"I just got my results back-"  
"Oh my that's wonderful!" He grinned and clasped his hands together.  
"My parents fucking kicked me out." Jaemins face fell.  
"I can give you a place to stay? We have a guest room." He glanced to the pastel checkered floor and twirled his hair for a moment.  
"I really appreciate that. Do you know what's wrong with my results? It only says Midnight strike, sounds badass, but my p-parents started freaking out when they heard it." Jisung huffed and sat back in the too comfy chair.  
"You should probably ask Jeno, he knows everything."  
"I'll stop by his place next." Jaemin shook his head.  
"Dork's at the library."  
"Thanks for the heads up." Jisung stood up and made his way towards the door.  
"Ah-Jisung, can I see your plaque?" Jaemin laced his apron back up and stood up. Jisung turned and showed him the dark wood. Jaemin shuddered. "Mega creepy. Good luck buddy."

Jisung entered the city library and walked towards the magic history section or the historical fantasy section in the boundless world. The tall dark shelves were filled with thick books. Overhead, fluorescent lights gently swung back and forth, quietly humming as electricity swam through them. Jisung made his way over to the study section and saw a few empty desks, some desks with older folks reading, and one cluttered desk stacked with notebooks and history books. He saw the brunette's messy hair bobbing behind a book resting on a stand.  
"Jeno." He smiled as Jeno held up a finger and finished whatever he was scribbling down his notes.  
"You now," he dotted his sentence with a period, "have my full attention. What's up?"  
"Do you know what a midnight strike is?"  
"Uh, no but it sounds cool."  
"Can you help me figure out what it is?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I overheard someone saying that's what their results were."  
"Yours should be coming back any day now. I'm excited to see what you can do. I've so many things I wanna teach you guys. I've been studying spells for all of their bounds and- midnight..." he stopped babbling as he looked over the barest section in the historical fiction department. "Wish there were more." He picked three books and brought them back to where he was studying. "Yuck, these things are dusty." Jeno waved some of the stray dust away as he opened the book. "Midnight strike right?" Jisung nodded. "It's like Chenles regular strike but with all dark magic instead. Said to be 'very rare' and 'dangerous as all hell' who wrote this?" Jeno shook his head and flipped the page. "There's only ten types of dark magic. Two defensive one healing it says one something else but...it's too smudged to make out-people should really be taking better care of these books," he tsked and scanned the page, "Hm, it says five offensive but they'res only three type-" he choked, being unable to finish his sentence. He suddenly whirled and grabbed Jisung by his shoulders, determination deep in his eyes. "Jisung do you know what this means?"  
"N-no. Know what what means-"  
"There's a whole other type of magic!"  
"Shh!" An older woman shushed him.  
"Sorry Mrs.ong," Jeno said, still talking pretty loud, "this is incredible I-I've to do more research I-I-I-"  
"Jeno- relax." Jisung tried to calm him down.  
"I need to buy a new notebook to take new notes." Jeno mumbled to himself as he picked up the three books he grabbed earlier and the one he was reading and shuffled off to the counter. Jisung just sighed and grabbed Jenos notebook and pencil that he left behind in his haste. Jeno checked out his books and shoved them in his already packed bookbag. Explained why he was so buff for a nerd. He held three in his arms and made a face as his glasses slid down his nose. He shot a glance at Jisung who rolled his eyes and shoved them back up his face.

They walked to the shop together, falling into step with one another when Jeno turned to him.  
"You're the midnight strike, right?"  
"N-no. I was just curious."  
"I know you Jisung, you wouldn't just ask about this stuff for fun. Plus I saw your plaque. Super depressing might I add." Jisung shoved it further into his pocket and crossed his arms.  
"Don't tell anyone. My parents kicked me out because of it. I just want to know what it is. My dad told me not to do the spell on my plaque. A-are they scared of me?"  
"I'm sorry, I really couldn't say. We can look up the spell on your plaque and see what it does? Maybe it's in one of the books." Jeno hummed as he handed the books over to Jisung so he could fish out some money for his notebook. Jisung grit his teeth together as he held the stack that was much heavier than he anticipated. He paid for his notebook and took his books back and let Jisung carry the new notebook. "Let's test it by the field just in case."

Jeno set his books down on top of his jacket and leaned his bag against a tree as he stretched. The field was farther away than he remembered.  
"You ready?"  
"No."  
"C'mon! It can't be that bad. They were probably just overreacting." Jeno patted him on the shoulders and Jisung took a deep breath. He walked a good distance away, just in case, and took out his plaque.  
"Ustranit'" a thick fog surrounded him, dissolving the grass and wilting the flowers around him. "Holy-"  
"Dude! That's so cool!" Jeno approached after the smog cleared and grabbed his plaque, "weird. You have three spells. Try the others."  
"I really don't want to. That one was kind of scary."  
"Don't worry. You'll be fine just stay in control and keep your mind sharp."  
"The sharpest," Jisung wiggled his arms to shake away the fear. "mayak dushi." More fog. It cloaked the ground and little white clouds fluttered their way over to Jisung. "What are these?" Jisung mumbled, touching a small could. The veins in his hands turned black and he screamed and fell over trying to back away.  
"Jisung!" Jeno stopped at the fog and put his hands up, feeling a little helpless.  
"Don't come over here! I don't know how to get rid of it!" He went dizzy trying to think fast. "Stop it!" The fog blew away in the wind, turning into nothing. His hand turned back to normal and he laid out in the dead patch of grass, terrified.  
"Get your last one out of the way so you know what it does."  
"Are you crazy?! Have you seen any of the other shit this does? Why would I try it?"  
"So you don't have to accidentally use and mess it up later. Do it."  
"What if I hurt you? This is scary and I don't know how to use it!"  
"Just do it!" Jeno threw a pebble at him ducking as a smoggy creature threw it back at him. "Oh shit!" He got up and threw another. The creature growled and threw it back. "What is that?"  
"I don't care and I'm not doing the last spell."  
"Jisung just- you're making this so much more difficult than it needs to be."  
"What if I can't stop it?" Jisung sighed as Jeno gave him a look. "коса" he said. A presence loomed behind him. A lanky skeleton in overalls and a straw hat stood behind him wielding a ten foot tall scythe. "What the fuck." The skeleton cocked its head in Jenos direction. "Hey-no! No! Stop it! What do I do?! Stop!" Jisung tried to push the skeleton but it's body turned to smog as he phased through it. Jenos eyes went wide as he put up a barrier around himself.  
"Relax! Center yourself, Jisung!" Jeno called out from his walls. The large scythe emitted a thin pitch black smoke and began to rise as the skeleton lifted its arms.  
"Just stop it!" The skeleton shook for a moment before crumbling into a pile of bones. Jisung kicked the skull away and sat on the ground. Jeno put down his walls and looked over at him.  
"That's so cool."  
"It could've killed you." Jisung huffed as Jeno ran over and sat down.  
"Okay but, what a way to go out! They'd tell stories about me, Bro. I'd be a spooky legend." Jeno threw up his arms, lying on the ground next to Jisung.  
"And I'd be the guy that killed you. Great."  
"Don't be such a downer! This is awesome! Do you understand how strong you are?" Jeno looked up at him and crossed his arms. "Listen, the least of your worries right now should be hurting people. You need to focus on getting that smog stuff under control so you don't have to worry about it. You didn't get rid of your last spell, you got too riled up and lost control of it. Subconsciously, you can cast and hold a spell but consciously, you lose control because you're too worried." Jeno sat up and faced Jisung.  
"So I shouldn't use my magic?"  
"Where did you get that from? I felt like I was very clear. I'm saying you need to relax and focus. I'll take some notes from those books we got earlier and We can practice some smaller, less cough inducing spells, yeah?"  
"Fine." Jisung sighed. Jeno wasn't the type to just give up unless he was positive he didn't stand a chance. The older boy cheered and went back to grab his stuff. "Jeno, can you promise me something?"  
"Yeah, anything."  
"This stays between you, me, and Jaemin alright?" Jisung helped pick up a few stray books.  
"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)  
> I also post on Wattpad under the same name so if you want to see more of my fics I usually post there.


End file.
